patriotversefandomcom-20200214-history
Eagle, The
The Eagle is a former superhero known for his partnership with The Patriot and then disappearance after the Miasma Killing. He is marked by an absence of any publicly known super powers, and is considered to be the second most famous superhero in Amityville, if not the country. Very little is known about him, and The Patriot has shed very little light on their partnership. History Early Career The Eagle entered the scene a few years after The Patriot. The Patriot had inspired countless copy cats and during the beginning, there was very little to seperate him from the other powerless vigilantes trying to tame the streets. The only true difference between The Eagle and the rest was that he never experienced any trouble with the law, while most vigilanties ended up being arrested, often for killing, accidently in most cases, the criminals they were trying to stop. However, there was no evidence linking The Eagle to such activites. The Eagle's career seemed to stagnate. The police weren't hunting him, but the press wasn't talking about him. It seemed that The Eagle was going to be lost to the history books as a vigilante that contributed on a small scale and never got in the way. However this occured about the same time as Miasma entered the scene, and The Eagle began to hunt her. He was often seen at the scene of her crimes collecting evidence, though some speculated he was working with her. After what seemed like months of investigation and speculation, Miasma's drug ring slowly began to dismantle. The Eagle was clearly responsible and after two months, Miamsa was delivered to the District Attorney's office with enough to make a case which also became the case that brought the most public attention at the time to William Pearson, who would become a long term ally of The Eagle. First Partnership with The Patriot and First Disappearance Shortly after the high profile take down of Miasma, The Eagle began to be seen more and more with The Patriot, leading the media, who were enamoured with The Patriot, to speculate of a partnership. After Miasma escaped, the pair brought her in together and very publicly arrested The Warlock a few times. People began to write that this was the golden age of superheroes since for the first time they had an ally in the justice department with Pearson. However, it did not last too long. After being constantly seen together, The Eagle began to be seen less, while The Patriot was often seen without him. After some time of this, The Eagle was considered to have disappeared and would not be seen for over a year. Second Partnership with The Patriot After about over a year of not being seen, The Eagle was spotted and photographed accompanying The Patriot and Kid Justice breaking up a bank robbery. For the next few months, things seemed back to normal. However, with the added support of Kid Justice, William Pearson and police Lieutenant Brigid O'Hara, they were more effective than ever before. This time would see the highest approval rating for The Eagle, despite the controversy of Kid Justice. Miasma Killing and Final Disappearance : ''Main Article: Miasma Killing '' Following an incident where the archenemy of The Eagle, Miamsa was killed falling off of the First National building, neither The Eagle nor Kid Justice was ever seen again. There were reports of gunfire, leading many to believe that The Eagle was killed. Others belived that due to his history with Miasma, he likely threw her from the roof. Results were inconclusive and The Patriot was cleared of all wrong doings. Legacy The Eagle remains a controversial figure in the history of Amityville. While some consider him a fallen hero who died defending his city, others consider him someone who couldn't handle the authorities he gave himself. Due to the dramatically opposing views, the city has made no formal statements on The Eagle's life, and The Patriot has refused to answer any questions about that night or his partnership with The Eagle. Appearance and Equipment Outfit The Eagle's outfit is much simpler and less elaborate than his former partner's. He generally dressed in an all black reinforced jumpsuit, that was believed to be either leather or kevlar. He also wore a lighter grey hood and cape, the hood covering most of his face, but he still wore a plain black maske over the top half of his face, making his an identity a complete secret. Equipment Not much is known about The Eagle's equipment. It was widely known that he made use of a grappelhook gun for mobility, and was known to use gas grenades. During combat, he seemed to rely more on his own skills rather than weapons. Category:Characters